


the start of something new

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A classic, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, LuCana, Lucy is a tease, cana is super gay, coffee shop AU, like rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: Its early morning when Cana sees the most beautiful girl in the world, and maybe the entire universe.





	

 

It was a warm saturday morning, and Cana had just gotten into work. The café she worked was one of the less popular ones, located in a street beside minor shops, filled with dresses and funny hats. Not that she minded though. The lack of business meant she could have more breaks, more time to work on her food and - in the end make it quality over quantity. When she had first gotten the job, she had merely been the barista, but it wasnt long until Cana's boss needed her to fill in for the chef, and, since the food tasted good anyway, she kept her job in the kitchen, shifting between clients at the counter and helping out with varying dishes in the back.

Today though, Cana only had to stand at the counter, and be with the customers. Hearing the sound of the door opening, her head instantly turned, and just as she was about to open her mouth to say hello, Cana's tongue dried. She felt a blush come up her neck. In came a pretty girl, no - more than that. A beautiful, beautiful girl. Her hair was blonde, almost like gold, and her face round and flawless. Briefly, Cana thought about the time she first discovered she was gay. Wasn't it something like this? Seeing a girl beyond this world, and thinking about the way her smile looked, or in this case, the way it could look like.

Stepping into the store, Cana coughed before greeting properly. She needed to be professional here damnit! Flirting and fantasizing comes second. "Ah, hello! Can I get you anything?". The other girl turned towards Cana, and her breath drew a hitch. It was the first time seeing her eyes. They were like stars, and cana was being more and more lured in by the second. Then - she spoke, a smile starting to show on her lips.

"Hey! Yeah I was thinking about buying a latte, something different from the usual I guess." The other girl laughed. She laughed and Cana felt like heaven was one earth. She really did sound like an angel. Blushing, Cana turned around again to look for a coffee menu. _"Holy shit holyyyyy shit, I'm gay. I'm fucking gay"_ she thought while searching. _"And that girl is georgeous"._ When Cana had finally found the menu, she turned back to look at the girl, still a little red in the face.

  
"Alright so we have this special mint latte or regular. Which do you think suits best?" Cana asked.

"Well..." the girl hummed, and walked close up to the counter to look at the items. Putting a finger to her lips, she tapped them lightly before looking Cana directly in the eyes, smile still intact on her face "Mint! That way I get to try even more new things". She giggled, and Cana nearly drowned. Why did she have to be so pretty? A blush was slowly creeping back up her face, and apparently it was very visible to the other. "Hmm... something new could be befriending the barista as well". Cana looked to the other girl. What? Didn't she just need her coffee? Cana would have been fine stuck in a daydream. Confused, she finally smiled back at her and waved her off.

"Are you sure you really want to befriend me? You can't really gain anything it ya know" Cana replied, giggling a bit at the way she was handling this. However, the only girl merely smiled back, a giggle struck in her throat as well, a real one that was filled with humor and kindness. It soon turned into genuine laughter, and Cana got confused. How was that funny? Just before she got to ask, the other girl replied.

"Of course I am! Isnt that what friendships do to you, and what positive relations do in general? They make you happy, and as a result of that, you gain something!" she smiled back at her. A big smile that made Cana even more confused, flustered and defeated. She couldn't deny it. Relationships are there to make people happy, and even if the other person has nothing, the love from there can't be bought or sold. Right then and there, Cana started to laugh along with her. It was a loud noise filling the entire café, and made her insides feel all the more lively. Just being here, in a streetcafe laughing with a stranger was never something that attracted her, but in this moment it felt almost magical. Like something new really was here.

"That is true my lady that is true" Cana giggled, looking back up. "Thank you, though now if I may ask, what's your name?" she smirked at her.

The other girl smiled back, one last giggle escaping her lips. "It's Lucy. I'm a literature student here, just moved. Nice to meet you..." she swiftly looked down at her name tag "- Cana!"

"Thanks, to you as well" she said as another blush came up to her cheeks. It felt hot. Like the feeling you get at the beginning of summer, right when daisies first sprout. It was warm and jittery, and made her feel like a little kid.

"Now shouldn't you get to making that mint coffee?" Lucy smiled at her. Once again, it felt like watching a galaxy. It was bright and cheery, and made her believe in wonders. Cana smiled back.

"Hah, I will. Be right back!" she turned around, but not before catching another glimpse of Lucy's smile, this time, her eyes were there too. It was big, beautiful and magical. Truly like the stars, and it made her feel happy In every sense of the word. While going back to make the coffee Cana thought about it. _"Maybe... something more comes out of this can just coffee. Maybe something like destiny. I can hope"._

**Author's Note:**

> lol gay. hmu on tumblr @lucyheartfiliavevo.


End file.
